


A Miss-Steak

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diarrhea, Food Poisoning, Gen, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vomiting, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker was something else.The kid had absolutely no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.He’d told him not to eat the food from that shady looking street vendor. He told him every time they walked past it on their way home from school.“It smells good.” “It smells like a meth lab.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	A Miss-Steak

Peter Benjamin Parker was something else.

The kid had absolutely no sense of self-preservation whatsoever.

He’d told him _he’d told him_ not to eat the food from that shady looking street vendor. He told him every time they walked past it on their way home from school.

_“It smells good.” “It smells like a meth lab.”_

But unfortunately, Harley couldn’t spend every moment of every day steering Peter away from his own stupid inclinations.

And that’s how they found themselves on this Thursday night, curled up on the sofa in Tony’s empty penthouse, Harley dozing lightly with Peter’s feet flopped over his lap.

Tony and Pepper had left two days ago for some conference and weren’t due back until late tomorrow night. The boys had originally planned to go see a movie or something and then come home to take advantage of the empty penthouse, but after Peter had come home from patrol and Harley had given up on studying for his History test, they had both taken a shower and collapsed onto the sofa in their pyjamas, despite it only being 8pm.

Something in Harley’s mind was telling him to go to bed, their movie had long since finished and neither boy was particularly in the sitcom that had come on afterwards, but he wasn’t awake enough to act on it. He had just curled towards Peter a bit more, subconsciously settling in for the night when he heard a high-pitched, squealing sound coming from Peter’s behind which was unfortunately about 5 inches from his own face.

Now, neither boy was ever that bothered by each other’s gas. They’d even been known to praise each other after a particularly good one.

But this.

Something inside Peter had just _died_ and was trying to make its way out of him.

“Oh. _Oh, Jesus._ Pete, that’s- _fuck_ , let me up. I- _oh, god._ ”

Peter grunted as Harley threw the boy’s legs off him and jumped up, putting as much space as he could between himself and _that smell_ as he could.

Peter groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Now that he was awake, he had really begun to feel his stomach-ache more than he had before.

“I- I think you were right about that food cart,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand across his aching abdomen.

Harley groaned. “Pete, you didn’t. Please, _please_ , tell me you’re kidding.”

Peter grunted as his stomach cramped, standing up stiffly from his spot on the sofa and heading towards their room.

“Pete, I know you’re not this much of an idiot-”

Peter just made his way into their bathroom and quickly shut the door, leaving Harley running a hand through his hair and grunting in frustration before marching back to the kitchen.

When Peter emerged a half hour later, he flopped miserably onto the bed beside Harley, curling around his gurgling stomach.

“Nuh-uh, nope, sit up, Pete. If you’re gonna be stupid then you gotta let me take care of you,” Harley said, digging his bony fingers into Peter’s ribs.

Peter grunted as he slowly sat up enough to take the bottle of Gatorade that Harley was offering him.

Harley watched sympathetically as Peter took slow sips, kneeling on the bed to avoid any unnecessary pressure on his behind.

“Did you throw up?” Harley hummed, pulling the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead, grimacing at the teen’s fever.

“No,” Peter said shortly. “Just shat my brains out,” he grumbled, taking another sip, and handing the bottle back to him. He pulled off his sweat-damp t-shirt and threw it vaguely in the direction of the laundry basket, grunting when he finally lay down.

Harley placed the bottle on the nightstand and carefully lay down beside the boy, rubbing a hand along his bicep comfortingly.

“Try and get some rest,” Harley hummed, allowing Peter to curl up to his chest tiredly.

* * *

Harley was awoken four separate times during the night by Peter pushing away from him and scrambling towards the bathroom.

Each time he sighed and flopped onto hi back tiredly, waiting for Peter to miserably slump back to bed fifteen minutes later smelling of hand-soap and sweat, and hand him the bottle of Gatorade.

It was 6:42am when Peter crawled back into the bed once again and curled into Harley’s side with a whine, his stomach audibly gurgling. “There’s no point in going back to sleep, we have to get up in a few minutes anyways,” Peter mumbled miserably.

Harley wrapped his arms around the teen. “Pete, you’re not seriously thinking about going to school, are you?” Harley questioned. “You wouldn’t even be able to survive the train ride.”

Peter didn’t respond, burrowing deeper into Harley’s side.

“And you have Mr Matthews today, he never lets _anyone_ go to the bathroom.”

Peter just sighed. “I know you’re right, but I don’t want to fall behind.”

Harley hummed comfortingly. “How about I get all your homework for you? I have to go in for my History test anyways and I’ll bring home anything you missed?”

Peter thought for a moment before his guts gave a sharp twinge and he was pushing Harley away again to scramble towards the bathroom.

Harley grimaced sympathetically as he moved to get ready for school.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Peter padded into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop as Harley stood at the stove, groaning, and shaking his head when he slid a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

“Darlin’, you gotta eat something, you’re losing too much, and your metabolism won’t take much more,” Harley reasoned as he took his hand. “You’re already a bit shaky.”

Peter didn’t respond, bitterly picking up his fork and stabbing aimlessly at his eggs as Harley eyed him.

“Don’t just move them around, eat,” Harley said, shoving his own eggs into his mouth pointedly.

Peter glared weakly at him, despite knowing that he was right.

Once Harley was finished, he stood and grabbed his backpack. “I gotta go, or I’m gonna miss my train. You’ll call me if you need anything? I’m sure Barton wouldn’t mind posing as my guardian to get me out of school.”

Peter smirked at that. “Good luck with your test. I’ll be here, shitting.”

Harley snorted and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Take a shower, you’re all gross.”

Peter groaned into his eggs.

“And finish your food,” Harley added.

Peter groaned even louder.

“And finish your English essay!” Harley called as he walked out the door, laughing as Peter groaned even louder and dropped his head onto the countertop with a _thunk._

* * *

Peter didn’t know how long he sat at the kitchen island poking at his eggs, but it was long enough for his phone to start ringing, startling him.

“Hey,” he sighed into the phone as soon as he picked up.

“Why am I getting a phone call from Midtown saying that you’re not there? You didn’t get hurt on patrol and didn’t tell me, did you?” Tony accused.

“M’sick,” Peter mumbled. “Ate something bad.”

“Gross.” Tony stated simply. “You throw up much?”

“ _Tony_ ,” he heard Pepper hiss.

“Not exactly,” Peter said, pushing his now cold eggs away from him.

“Ah,” Tony said knowingly. “The squirts.”

“ _Tony!”_ Pepper admonished, and the phone rustled as she grabbed it from him.

“Peter, sweetheart, don’t mind him. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“’M alright, I guess. I was just up most of the night,” he admitted sheepishly.

Pepper hummed sympathetically. “Well, we’ll be home tonight if you’re still not feeling good, but if you need anything, I can call Happy-?”

“No, no, don’t bother Happy, I’m good, really. I’m gonna take a nap, a-and I gotta work on my essay for English class, so I’m gonna be fine,” Peter insisted.

Pepper just hummed once more. “You’re sure?”

Peter grimaced as his guts gurgled. “Definitely. I’d rather be alone today anyways,” he mumbled. “I- uh, I’m gonna go, I have to- uh…”

“Sure, sweetie, feel better, we’ll call you later,” she said comfortingly.

“Thanks,” he replied shortly, hanging up and stiffly making his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

When Harley returned from school armed with two of Mr Delmar’s sandwiches and a Walgreens bag, he smiled softly at the sight of Peter sprawled across the sofa on his stomach, shirtless and snoring lightly.

Harley dropped his backpack and scratched the hair at the nape of Peter’s neck soothingly, frowning at how his fever seemed to have gotten higher than when he had left that morning.

Peter shifted contentedly at the contact and buried himself deeper into the sofa cushions with a sigh. Harley took note of his school laptop on the coffee table alongside the browning apple core and empty banana peel, smiling softly as he knew that Peter had somewhat listened to him about keeping up with his metabolism.

But he knew that it wasn’t enough.

Harley gently crouched down beside the sleeping teen and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Hey, darlin’, wake up for me, huh?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered gently before squinting open in the low light of the tv screen.

“Hey, there,” Harley breathed, smiling softly at him. “How’re you doing?”

Peter just buried his face into the sofa cushions even more.

“I know, darlin’, but I got you something that’s hopefully gonna help your stomach,” he hummed, rubbing his arm comfortingly. “Sit up for me.”

Peter slowly pushed himself up to kneel on the sofa, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“You get your essay done?” Harley asked as he fumbled with the packaging.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled. “And I took a shower as well,” he said with a faint smirk.

Harley chuckled lightly. “Maybe you do know how to listen.”

“Shut up,” Peter grumbled, frowning at the handful of pills Harley was holding out for him.

Harley smiled sympathetically. “Two are for your stomach, two are for your fever, and I got you some multivitamins, because I know you’re not going to be very hungry.”

Peter just grimaced before taking the proffered bottle of water and swallowing the pills one by one, flopping back down onto the sofa when he was done.

“I got your sandwich from Mr Delmar’s. He hopes you feel better soon,” Harley smiled, dropping the bag onto Peter’s chest.

“He gave you some chips on the house as well,” Harley added. “So, you better eat them.”

Peter just grumbled as he sluggishly unwrapped his sandwich, picking disinterestedly as Harley flopped down on the armchair with his own school laptop.

“How did your test go?” Peter asked, searching for a distraction from the food in his lap.

“Pretty good, I think. It could have been a lot worse,” Harley mused, typing away at his laptop. “I just gotta finish this presentation for Social Studies and then we can watch a movie, sound good?”

Peter nodded, taking small bites of his sandwich to give the illusion that he was eating until his stomach gave an audible gurgle and he stood up with a frustrated whine. Harley smiled sympathetically as Peter stumbled past him towards the bathroom.

* * *

The evening found Harley sat on the sofa with Peter’s head in his lap as he dozed fitfully, carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair each time he stirred.

“How’re you feeling, darlin’?” Harley hummed as Peter tried to stifle a whimper.

“My stomach hurts, real bad,” he murmured, shifting before sitting up. “‘M gonna go get a drink.”

“Pete, I’ll get it, don’t-”

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, shuffling towards the kitchen.

Harley sat on the sofa, worriedly waiting for Peter to return, debating whether or not he should go and check on him when he’d been gone for more than five minutes.

He anxiously checked his phone before standing up and heading to the kitchen, grimacing as he spotted Peter bracing himself against the sink.

“Hey, hey, darlin’, what’s happening, are you okay?” he questioned, rubbing a hand over his shoulders.

Peter stifled a soft belch. “‘M- ‘M gonna be sick,” he ground out, lower jaw twitching as he suppressed a gag.

Harley hummed. “Maybe taking those pills on an empty stomach wasn’t such a good idea.”

Peter’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down a mouthful of bile.

“Don’t fight it, sweetie. You’ll feel so much better when you get it all up,” Harley soothed, reaching his arm around to gently rub Peter’s upset stomach.

Peter just grunted as his throat tightened and he leaned forward to cough up a splattering of chunky vomit.

Harley gently massaged Peter’s shoulders as he heaved again. “You’re doing good, darlin’, you’re alright.”

Peter just ducked his chin and released a low belch, sighing at the relief it gave him and leaned forward to rest his forehead on his arm.

“How about we go lay down in bed, huh? We can watch the movie in there?” Harley suggested. Peter just nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and letting himself be led to the bedroom.

* * *

Harley lay in the king-sized bed with a sweaty Peter sprawled on the mattress beside him, fast asleep.

He smiled softly as Peter shifted in his sleep, happy that he was finally resting after spending the evening squirming uncomfortably and rushing back and forth to the bathroom.

He jumped as a quiet knock sounded at the door and gently scooted away from the sleeping teen before making his way towards the door. He cracked it open to reveal Tony and Pepper, fresh off their private jet.

“Hey, sweetie, how are you?” Pepper asked, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m good, Pep, thanks,” Harley laughed. “Better than Pete anyways.”

Tony smiled sympathetically as he nodded towards the bed. “How’s he doing?”

Harley turned and couldn’t help but chuckle as Peter lay star-fished on the bed in just his boxers.

“He’s been in and out of the bathroom all night. He threw up earlier but I’m pretty sure it’s from taking a bunch of pills on an empty stomach,” Harley admitted. “His fever seems to be breaking, finally, and he’s been complaining of a stomach ache but I think it’s just-”

At that moment Harley was interrupted as Peter grunted in his sleep and pushed out a low, bubbling fart that had to have lasted at least 10 seconds, sighing at the feeling of relief before settling back down to sleep.

Both Harley and Tony clapped a hand to their mouths in order to stifle their laughter as Pepper smacked their arms. “He’s not well! Quit laughing at him,” she hissed.

Tony and Harley continued to snicker until Peter stirred again. He mumbled sleepily as his face scrunched up, before moaning weakly and burying his face in his pillow. Harley laughed as he pushed Tony and Pepper through the door, closing it tightly behind him.

“If _he_ thinks it’s bad, then we should stay out of there for a while,” he chuckled.

Tony snorted, patting the teen on the back. “You seemed to have done a good job taking care of the little jackass.”

Harley smiled sheepishly. “He would’ve done the same for me,” he said, stifling a yawn.

Pepper brushed the hair from his forehead. “You must be tired, sweetheart, I’d say he kept you up all night.”

“It’s fine,” Harley brushed off, but now that he thought about it, he was exhausted. “I’m just gonna go to bed, I think,” he mumbled.

“Why don’t you go lay down on the sofa, buddy. We’ll take care of Pete while you get some sleep,” Tony hummed. “We could all do with sleeping in tomorrow morning anyways.”

Harley glanced towards the bedroom door hesitantly. “A-Are you sure? I don’t mind staying with him...”

Pepper nodded warmly. “Go get some rest, sweetheart. There’s not much that’s gonna help him tonight anyways.”

Harley nodded, stifling yet another yawn. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Sure thing, kid,” Tony nodded, smiling as he watched the teen shuffle towards the sofa.

Pepper smiled at Tony warmly, wrapping her arm around his waist as they headed back towards their own bedroom. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they both froze at the sound of Peter throwing himself from the bed and scrambling towards the bathroom once again.


End file.
